


If You Want It Come And Get It

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [104]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Neji needs a little more attention than most and he'll do what it takes to get it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Inuzuka Kiba
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	If You Want It Come And Get It

After spending the last several minutes in silence assessing the situation around him Neji had come to the ironclad conclusion that Kiba, his loving and normally doting partner, was not paying enough attention to him. Surely no conversation with Shino could possibly be more interesting than whatever he might have had to say if Kiba would only bother to turn around and ask him. Despite the several drinks that he’d been pressured in to having Neji was certain he could still string at least a few words together for his usual stellar conversation skills.

If not there was always the option of playing footsies under the table, that had yet to fail in keeping his partner’s attention on himself. The only problem at the moment being that he couldn’t feel which feet were his own. No way was he risking running his foot up Sakura’s legs instead. Going through that the first time had been terrifying enough, thank you.

What he needed was something that would bring Kiba’s attention back to him without making it entirely obviously that such attention was his goal. Neji squinted around the dim bar in deep thought and brightened as he spotted a tall handsome figure seated alone several seats down from the cacophony of their group. His quarry wasn’t nearly as handsome as the one he’d already caught but that wasn’t the point. On wobbly knees he pushed off his stool and made his way down to slide on to another just beside the man he’d spotted, pleased to be greeted with a friendly smile.

“Come here often?” he asked because if he was going to make himself obvious he might as well put in the full effort and use every cliché possible.

“On occasion,” the man replied, sipping his drink.

“I don’t,” Neji declared. “But I might come more often now.” Let the idiot think it was because of him and not because their little friend group had just discovered the place last week, declaring it their new favorite hole in the wall.

He didn’t get any farther in to what would probably have been a boring conversation anyway as he was interrupted by sharp teeth chomping down on his right earlobe, startling him in to going rigid in his chair. The man next to him stared with wide eyes as Kiba folded around his body possessively.

“Mine,” Kiba growled, leaving no doubts about his intentions.

The man swallowed down the rest of his drink in one gulp and ran for it. In his wake Neji sighed, acting the part of heavily annoyed, but on the inside he was purring smugly. He’d gotten exactly what he wanted.

“I was talking to him,” he pointed out mildly.

“You should be talking to me,” Kiba said.

“Really? You seemed more than happy with Shino to keep your attention. Can you blame me for finding something else to entertain myself with?”

“You’d better not mean that how I think you meant that.”

Neji turned as much as he could in the arms tightly wound around his waist, leveling his partner with the sharpest smirk in his repertoire. “Why don’t you show me why I should keep my attention on you then, hm?”

Just as he’d thought, Kiba was more than up for the task. Although Neji would never actually consider straying, not for anything, that didn’t mean he couldn’t take steps to remind his partner every so often that he needed a little more attention than average. Was he a bit of a diva? Yes. Several people had already told him so. But Kiba was more than up for the challenge of keeping him and that was all that Neji needed to know.


End file.
